Nazorean
"The tombs were opened, and many bodies of the saints who had fallen asleep were raised; and coming out of the tombs after His resurrection they entered the holy city and appeared to many." Founded in AD 33 the Nazoreans bring to the world the awesome power of God's creative abilities along with an intense organization and discipline that has guaranteed them a spot on the frontlines of every major conflict in the last two thousand years. Nazoreans form collective units called Gatherings, semi-military units overseen by a Regent, from which they launch their operations in the name of The Son of God. Facts: -Are strongest at dawn = Nazoreans experience an adrenaline high at dawn, granting them a half-hour of increased strength and stamina. This will occur even if they are inside or underground. -Can only be killed by peircing the heart = Jesus of Nazareth was stabbed through the heart with a spear. Subsequently, any wound that doesn't peirce a Nazorean's heart or sever his head will only wound him or put him in a semi-parmenant coma (but he will eventually recover from even this). To kill a Nazorean the heart must be peirced or somehow cut open, even a knick will do, but the blow must sever the walls of the heart which act as the tabernacle for the Shekinah. Without the Shekinah, the Nazorean's soul is forced back to heaven - and their body collapses to the ground, a corpse once again. -Although Nazoreans cannot die except by decapitation or peircing the heart, and although they can heal extraordinarily fast if they expend Kenosis to do so, they still suffer normal drawbacks of human physiology upon damage. If they lose enough blood, they can fall unconscious. If they are hit hard enough on the head, they can enter shock or suffer amnesia, etc. -The Nazoreans have been known by many names down through the ages; the Everliving, the Creators, Those Who Will Inherit The Earth, etc. Many stories of saintly miracles, accounts of holy people rising from the dead, and other such pious stories invariably have some of their basis in the activities of the Nazoreans. -Immunity to Intense Light = Bright lights do not hurt the eyes of Nazoreans, even if a mortal's retinas would be burned out by the same intensity of light. This mystical feature of the Creator Tribe is believed to help them in their Creating processes - powerful energy is often released during the act of creating something from nothing, so the ability to see what one is doing is paramount. -Night Blindness = Conversely, while Nazoreans are children of the light and can see in it, they have reduced vision in very dim lighting or near darkness. They aren't totally blind but definately have a hard time making out shapes or movements in the dark. -Turn Eyes White = Nazoreans can make their eyes turn totally white, an affect they use to unsettle others in a pitched situation. -Wedlock = Nazoreans have full reproductive capabilities, although offspring, if there are any, are born normal mortal babes. Most Nazoreans choose not to have children because of the 'awkwardness' of raising a child who you will outlive by several lifetimes. Also, while Nazoreans still have full reproductive powers, they lack the animated sex drives of mortals. Their physiology is different and they feel emotion and intimacy differently now. -Ambiogenesis = Never need to breath, eat, sleep, or drink. Ever! A Nazorean houses a Shekinah, a fiery manifestation of God's Spirit within his own body, with the heart acting as the Tabernacle or exact place of indwelling. That Shekinah is what powers him, keeps his body ageless, and heals him. Thus, he has no need for food, drink, sleep, or even air to breath - everything is supernaturally supplied by The Shekinah!). -Run on Kenosis, a measure of their connection to Christ. A Nazorean's connection to his or her's own Shekinah is called Kenosis. This refers to a Nazorean's spiritual state of affairs, since that is how he is connected to God. -Nazoreans are renowned for their endurance and ability to withstand damage that would kill most others. Nazorean bodies heal fast and thus can take more damage then most, their stamina is high even by Immortal standards. -Are allergic to Olive Wood (causes sever blistering, inflammation with light contact; heavy contact causes bleeding and tissue damage). This strange weakness of the Nazoreans causes them to suffer irritating pain from the prolonged touch of olive wood. Thus, they avoid it. -Raised body temperature: Nazoreans can be made out in a crowd of people with thermal cameras, since The Shekinah causes their bodies to give off a greater amount of heat. -The Will of The Creator = In times of dire need or stress, Nazoreans have often found themselves tapped by an unbelievable strong will, an infinite feeling which they believe can never break. This Will of The Creator fills hem with enough power for one short burst of super strength or to fight off supernatural powers. -Power to Create: The signature feature of the Nazoreans is their power to Create, either to mold what is already existing or bring forth something from nothing. They believe this act is not them acting alone, but an act of co-creating with God. The only weakness they have in this capacity is their tendancy to overheat, as a Nazorean creates he builds up heat within himself. Go too far and his body will begin to suffer damage. Older Nazoreans are more refined and do not suffer this problem, but they all must keep it in mind. -The one thing a Nazorean cannot create is another Nazorean. God reserves that right for Himself. Thus, despite all their power, the Nazoreans are completely dependent on God for their numbers. A situation which suits them just fine. Powers of Creation: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Advanced Revenalogy The Basics cover the rough sketch of what it means to be a Nazorean, mostly in biological terms. Below is an advanced description of the Creator Tribe, including their philosophy, organization, and religious views. Kenosis Nazoreans who have much Kenosis are greater at The Power then others. They can summon unknown elements from God's primordial wellspring, and craft entire legions of golem with their enlightened minds. Of course, those who lack Kenosis can barely generate a spark of electricity, let alone save themselves from certain death in a fight... The Power The power to Create is the most central attribute of a Nazorean. When Nazoreans create, it can take a multitude of forms. The most common form is a flash of light, heat, and burst of some form of energy (sound, electricity, fire, even radioactivity). Many older Nazoreans often have a "golden haze" develope around them as they create, a phenomena many believe a side effect of unleashing The Uncreated Light? The "Arts" The Arts are unique techniques created by the Nazoreans to channel their power in different ways. A Nazorean who wants to fire a concentrated burst of flame from his palm must learn how to control the oxygen in his enviroment, how to start the spark above his hand without searing his own flesh, and how to channel the power of the blaze. Each step requires understanding and practice. Golem Hands down one of the coolest powers a Nazorean has is the power to create Golem. Golem are not robots, they are not artificial life... Golem are real, fully sentient beings with powers and personalities all their own. Golem come in all shapes and sizes and are generally dedicated to the one who "fashioned" them. The ability to make a real Golem succesfully is a closely guarded Art among the Nazoreans. They do not share it with outsiders, even trusted allies. When a Nazorean is interested in learning to make Golem and has shown sufficient competence, he is inducted into a special training program by the Regent of his Gathering to tutor under an experienced Golem Maker, often called "Landgraves," who shows the student the proper practices and care. Creating a Golem is serious and is the direct reason for the third law of the Discipline Arcani. Golem are not mindless objects but living creatures, entitled to respect and rights of their own. Nazoreans are sharply chided, and in some cases punished, for errantly attempting to create Golem on their own without a proper teacher to guide. Overheating Sadly, the power to Create does have a drawback. As a Creator, a Nazorean is attempting to channel God's infinite power - yet he remains finite himself. Push your power too much, and any Nazorean will begin to build up heat within his body. Because they are Immortal, most Nazoreans can withstand greater temperatures: yet it is only a matter of time (and degrees Celsius) before they begin to suffer physical damage. Luckily, the more Kenosis one has, and the older one is, the more his body can resist the burning temperature. Elder Nazoreans can create much with only a minimal growth in body temp. Relics Relics are objects imbued with some supernatural function. Many Nazoreans have learned how to bend or rewrite physical or metaphysical laws not yet understand by mortal men. St. Paul and his healing clothing is one famous example of how a real-life relic would work. Also, there are many relics predating the Creator Tribe, dating to the Old Testament era. Famous relics include, but are far from limited too; the Holy Grail, the True Cross, Crown of Charlemagne, St. Joseph's Bowel, Staff of Aaron, Ark of the Covenant, Shroud of Turin, Apple of Eden, etc. Relics almost always come to be known by mortals, surrounded by legends and myth, but Immortals know and understand the truth about them. One particular story of a relic is the Rod of Moses, an ancient wooden rod which, when used near a large body of water, causes the liquid to take on a life of its own and move about according to the wishes of whomever holds the Rod. Another story is the accounts of miraculous healing brought on thanks to shards of the True Cross. Olive Wood Allergy Nazoreans are allergic to Olive Wood. It causes sever blistering, bleeding, prolonged exposure can cause huge whip-like wounds to appear in their flesh. It is excruciating for Nazoreans to endure all this. It is important to note that the Nazorean's skin must come in contact with the wood. Any barrier, no matter how flimsy, will halt the allergy causing confrontation. When a Nazorean does encounter Olive Wood, black veins appear and his skin immediately swells, the nerve endings flare which causes amazing pain, and prolonged exposure causes "whip-like" scars to form on the back and other posterior areas of the body. The reason for this malady is ominous... No Food, Drink, Air, Sleep, Etc. Nazoreans run on Kenosis, a feature known as Ambiogenesis. Their bodies are totally provided for via the Shekinah within. They can still drink and eat and breath, but their physical health is no longer dependant on it. This does not mean that Nazoreans cannot get tired, fatigued, stressed, etc. While they don't need sleep for regenerative purposes (the Shekinah within handles their biological regeneration) they will still get winded after enough physical labor. And they still sweat, feel fatigued, get sunburned, etc. Nazorean Healing Nazoreans can heal very fast when they put their minds too it. But they must concentrate on healing, or they will heal only slightly faster then a normal human. Of course this ability has its limits - if a Nazorean were to keep taking damage, the act of super-regeneration would cause his body to heat up, since this is a form of Creating (with all the entangling rules that follow). Accedia Accedia is what occurs when a Nazorean begins to weaken in faith and their closeness to God. They become dull, their powers weaken, deppression sets in, eventually they require food and sustenance again. While no Nazorean has ever died of Accedia; it's certainly not a state one would like to be in for long. Accedia works hand in hand with the Deadening to destroy a Nazorean psychologically. Causes of Accedia all relate back to Discordance: the Nazorean in question has lost his faith, lost his fire, lost his connection to God. He is essentially losing his essence and his spirit. Deadening The Deadening is the effect time has on all the Immortals. As the centuries pass, the personality of the immortal may suffer decay and he will be reduced to a mere automatron. The ultimate end-result of the Deadening is self-termination. Signs of the Deadening are a decrease in emotional attachment, constant depression, irrational anger, bouts of rage, etc. Anything that shows the Immortal is losing hope and feeling. It is easy to see the Deadening in mechanical terms, but it is a deeply personal problem: as the centuries pass, and everything they know crumbles to nothing, the struggle to stay involved in life can become very slippery indeed. The Deadening is not Tribe-specific: it attacks all Immortals of all Tribes equally. Accordance/Discordance The more in line with God's purpose you are, the more Accordance you have. If you keep trying to do your own thing, knowingly or unknowingly, then you build up Discordance. It takes discernment to figure out which you are acquiring. Accordance and Discordance are important because it gauges how well you can translate the Power delivered through the act of Creating. To gain or lose Accordance means keeping to / straying from God's plan. Generally this means using the power to Create in overtly selfish ways, such as for constant personal gain, revenge, etc. Nazoreans with much Accordance accomplish great things in life. Attributes Attributes are super-human levels of skill Immortals are able to attain over time. They can do this by want of their long life span. Attributes are not supernatural powers: they are raw skill. Young immortals generally don't have these, but you see them developed among those a century old or greater. -Perfect sense of time and distance: the Immortal can just look and know the distance of a space, also he has a perfect sense of the passage of time. -Power of Foresight: the Nazorean's mind can calculate his surroundings so superbly, he can practically know the future for up to five minutes. This 'power' does not predict perfectly, it is simply an act of almost computer like calculating on the brains part, seeing in its imagination how things will play out for the next few minutes. -Know the Group Mind: Immortal has a nack for judging the social situation upon entering it: whose in charge, the rivalries, enmities, alliances, tensions, etc. -Acute Memory: Character has perfect recall of facts, such as names, people, etc. He can recall the exact image of things he saw and take them apart, effectively studying them in his mind as if examining a photograph with his hands. An Immortal with this level of skill would be the everliving equivalent of 3D image processor. -Kinesthetics: Character has perfect sense of his body, he can move and contourt himself in ways no mortal could ever think too. -Mathamatical Memory: Immortal can recall numbers even from many years ago, license plate numbers, codes, lock numbers, even passing numbers such as serial numbers on trucks and grates, etc. With this skill worked out to its fullest, he can even pull apart pages of computer binary code and decipher it, all with but a passing inspection. -Heightened Perception: Immortal has phenomenal eyesight, he can notice small details others easily miss. He can pick out the fake rock with the key in it in the middle of a garden. He can pick out the single, exposed footprint while tracking in the middle of the Everglades, et cetera. -Perfect Pitch: Character's sense of noise and hearing is immaculate, he can detect even the slightest changes in pitch, sound or volume. While he is on the phone, he can tell what else is going on over the line just by the minor background noises. -Foretell Weather: Can sense minor changes in weather patterns that preclude larger changes, making it possible to judge the potential for storms, rain, clear skies, etc. For instance, he can feel a lessening of air pressure on his skin, so slight it would be imperceptable to others, thus informing him the pressure is dropping and a storm is forming. Tribal Colors The Tribes each have a pair of colors to represent them, usually these colors are worn on clothes, made into flags, etc. For the Nazoreans the colors are white and tan. White is the color of God and infinity, while tan is practically everycolor admixed together. The Gathering The Gathering is any location presided over by a Regent and where Nazoreans go to congregate and be themselves. Gatherings can be located anywhere and come in all shapes and sizes. The most powerful and grand Gatherings are given the title of Stronghold. Strongholds are vast fortresses where the Creator Tribe holds sway. The Regents of Strongholds tend to be the oldest and strongest Nazoreans alive in that particular region. Parts of a Gathering A Gathering is led by a Regent, who is appointed by either a vote of all members or a decision made by the Council of Elders. The Regent is not a king, but he leads the Centurions and is the admininstrator and tie-breaker in the Gathering. The Council of Elders is the only group who can oppose the Regent. They are a group, usually seven to twelve, of the oldest Nazoreans in the Gathering. Centurions are Nazoreans set aside and assigned the sole duty of protecting the Gathering; scanning the area for trouble, ensuring security, etc. Large Gatherings have elder Nazoreans who have spent their entire lives as Centurions, they are called Tribunes and are very formidable. The rest of the Nazoreans in the Gathering are given Vocations, usually assigned to them by the Regent, the Elders, or through some other method, based on the person's personal character or the Gathering's immediate needs. A Vocation can be anything-from maintanence to advertising to banking. Anything. These Nazoreans, the rest of The Gathering, are often called the Synaxis. Each Gathering is different but almost all posses a Sabbath Hall, Seat of the Regent, Logos, Winding Path, and Catacombs. The following is a list of the most common parts of any Gathering in the world. Sabbath Hall = Grand Hall where the Sabbath is celebrated. This hall is always lavish, by Nazorean standards, and designed to accomadate both members of the Gathering as well as any potential guests. Seat of the Regent = Based on medieval king's chambers; where decisions are made before the Regent. In many modern (= American) Gatherings, the Seat of the Regent is more of an executive office room rather then a royal chamber. Court of Miracles = The antechamber to where the Seat of the Regent is located, usually a place of prayer and gathering. Named 'Court of Miracles' because the presence of so many Nazoreans often causes weird things to occur there. Visions and shapes out of the corner of the eye, things moving about on their own, and other phenomena often occur in the Court of Miracles, lending it its name. Logos = A grand library where Scribes (Nazoreans whose vocation is to tend to the Logos) preserve and study the accumulated knowledge of the Gathering. Logoi can range from ancient looking libraries with rows of tattered books to very technical locker-vaults with neoviolet lighting and air suppression to cut down on bacterial growth, the better to preserve the books. Winding Path = Generally kept off to the side, the Winding Path is a place where Nazoreans keep personal mementos of fallen brothers and sisters. It is said that, late at night, Nazoreans will recieve visions of the past there. Catacombs = Based on the early Roman crypts where the first Xtrians hid, Catacombs today are dug deep into the earth beneath Gatherings. They are used for everything from storage, to facilitation (training grounds, computer room, dormitories, etc.), even as a place of refuge should the above ground Gathering be compromised. Gathering Vocations The Synaxis of a Gathering is incredibly diverse and it's usual vocations changes according to region and time period. However, the list below is a summary of some of the more popular vocations found in the Synaxi of the modern times. Negotiator '''= Negotiators use a combination of espionage, diplomacy, and strategy to compel (often force) warring parties to cease conflict. Negotiater is an incredibly difficult position. Very popular among the politically charged King's Blood Faction. '''Recruiter = Recruiters actively seek to recruit possible allies to the cause of the Creator Tribe. Recruiters need to be able to discern the real character of someone. They also have to be charismatic enough to convince the person. Recovery Specialist '''= A new title, Recovery Specialists seek out treasure and lost relics. They usually operate as treasure hunters-or bounty hunters?-and search out things that are of value to the Tribe or their Faction. '''Scholar = The general "person of education" who keeps up the Gatherings technological and scientific activities. Scholars almost always have a field of specialization. Scribe = Scribes work in the Logos and tend to the Gathering's knowledge. They also make sure there is proper lines of communication running through the Gathering and its attendants. Centurion = Guardians of the Gathering, they are in charge of security and are trained in the arts of defense and war. They are often led by Tribunes. Seneschal '''= Caretaker of the home, in charge of basic administrative duties, generally associated with women. Each Gathering usually has about one Seneschal who is both secretary and attendant to the Regent. '''The Sabbath The Sabbath begins in the Sabbath Hall. Food, prepared traditionally by the women all morning, is presented at the table. The Sabbath, more than any other religious ritual, is the one most steadfastly observed by all Nazorean Gatehrings. It is also the most universal, any Nazorean anywhere in the world can walk into a Gathering and expect to attend a Sabbath. The Sabbath officially begins with a reading from three parts of Scriptures, interspersed with a quick prayer of Thanksgiving. Once that is done, the Regent consecrates the food to God's benevolence and the feast begins. After this point it becomes a party - wine, talk, and lots of eating are expected. Factions Nazorean Factions are groups of Nazoreans who stem from the same culture or outlook on life. They are one part political party, and one part social club. More importantly, they often speak a lot about the exact origins of the Nazorean in question, since each seems to be born from a particular class or sectarian group. The Factions have undergone many changes and titles through the centuries. The list below represents the most up-to-date names and descriptions of the most popular Nazorean Factions operating in the world today. Tribe of Judah = Baptists, concerned with Freedom above all else. Found mostly in United States, this southern born Faction are famous for their love of celebration, their loose organizational patterns, and their love of song. Followers of Light = Lutheranism, special affinity with Germany and European history. High degree of respect for tradition, formal education, and the ancient art of teaching. Found primarilly in Central Europe and United States, but several "colonies" also exist in North Africa and even Japan. Shang-Di = Christians of The Orient, they stress the virtues of balance and peace. The Shang-Di are found uniformally across borders in the Orient, they have existed there for as long as the Western Factions have existed in Europe, and they are steeped in their own practices and organizational makeup. Burned Ones = Burned out pastors, ostracised free-thinkers, people hurt by curropt clergy or churches, etc. Burned Ones are often the wisest of the Creator Tribe, although they aren't renowned for suffering fools they can be counted on to stand fast even in the harshest of times. Burned Ones can be found the world over, tend to be loners and hermits, usually pursuing personal causes on their own terms. The Hidden Empire = A huge Faction covering most if not all of the Christian Churches of the East (Eastern Orthodox Churches), the Hidden Empire for centuries held total dominion over large portions of Russia and the Bulkans. Today, they can be found the world over, wherever their mortal kin have immigrated. There is a second Faction associated with the East, the Order of The Eastern Star. As of the last few hundred years this Faction has been, for all practical intents, a sub-Faction to the Hidden Empire. The Order was formed by Nazoreans fighting to preserve the Oriental Churches and what vestiges of theological teaching they contained. The Ghosts of Catholicism = Pretty straightforward; Roman Catholics formed this Faction centuries ago. They can be found the world over, wherever their kin are, but are still most influential in Ireland, Poland, the Phillipennes, Italy, Spain, and Eastern/South America. Keepers of The Word = A more recent Faction, formed by the rise of Fundamentalist/Evangelical Christian movements. They are intensely interested in the history of the Bible and many an archeologist and historian has been produced by them. Their greatest Gatherings are in the Mid-East, but they can be found all over the world. King's Blood Faction = Over 500 years old, formed in England by Nazoreans who as mortals were members of the upper-class. Today the King's Blood Faction is associated with Anglicanism; with royal families; politics; and leadership. They are still strongest in the United Kingdom, but can also be found in the British Empire's former colonies: United States, Australia, Africa, and India. Scions of Life = Calvinism and Reformed groups formed this Faction. The Scions have dwindled in recent years but are attempting to make something of a comeback. Time will tell of their successes. Urban Mystics = The Urban Mystics date back all the way to the very beginning of Christianity; back to the days of house churches and smaller, more decentralized Christian groups. They continue this tradition of theirs in the modern era with the Home Church Movement. They stress a very personal relationship with God. Urban Mystics are found primarilly in the United States, France, Sweden, and the 'Northern' countries of Europe like Denmark, Finland, etc. They have also seen a huge upsurge in home churches within the Orient, where persecution has forced many Christians to hide their meetings. Many don't know this but there are small Gatherings of Urban Mystics on Greenland that predates Erik Leif. This is because of a powerful missionary spirit this Faction has always possesed. Flame Walkers = Pentecostals preffered; are rumored to posses powerful insights into the actions of The Holy Ghost. They originated in America and remain strongest there, but they have practically exploded in the Southern Hemisphere - South America, Africa, even Australia. They have little in the way of tradition and organization, but this allows them to mobilize quickly and respond to problems on a more local level. Sons of Liberty = Largely Methodist originated; stress free-will and the power of communal liberty. The Sons are said to have a "farmer's mentality," they send a group of younger Nazoreans out to found a new Gathering, each pledging to remain at that Gathering alone, then build it up only to send out other "seed" groups like the first to found their own Gatherings. Very defensive in nature, their Gatherings are all like Strongholds, hard to remove or destroy. Heralds of Dawn = Messianic Jews and anyone with a strong Semitic or Middle-Eastern background. They are found mostly in the Mediterranean, but can also be found in Jewish and Arabic communities the world over. Supposedly, the Heralds share in a portion of the prophetic spirit God poured out to ancient Israel, although what exactly this means remains unclear. Mongrel Nation = The homeless, the poor, the wretched; these are the Christians who typify The Mongrel Nation. Survivors par excellence, they posses an affinity with the streets like no one else. Found primarilly in inner-city areas, they inevitably hold their Gatherings in abandoned churches, homeless shelters, food pantries, etc. Disciples of Infinity = This incredibly small but elite group of mathematicians, philosophers, scientists, and all-around intellectual types are Nazoreans who found Jesus not in Sacred Scripture first, but instead in science; in the laws and order of the cosmos, which led them to seek out the Creator, a search which culminated in the teachings of The Messiah. The Disciples' symbol is the Infinity Sign and they are associated with men of metaphysics who converted to Christianity out of faith in science. Addendum: because they plum the depths of reality with their minds, more than one Disciple has garnered a reputation as being a bit eccentric and kooky. A few are downright out of this world (often literaly on a psychological level). Popular symbol among them is a serpent eatings it's own tail. Guilds Nazorean Factions are groups formed by Nazoreans of similar origin. But Guilds play a different purpose, they are truly special interest groups whose membership is more exclusive then a Faction (in a Faction, as long as you have a history that lies in tandem they will let you join-not so with a Guild; many Guilds are membership by invitation only). A Nazorean can only have one Faction affiliation; however he can have multiple Guild affiliations. The Humanist Guild = Believe in personal, human perfection; humanists par none; they stress a broad-range education coupled with physical training and acrobatic perfection. Basically, they are into skill-building, and their meetings invariably look like how to video instructionals. Creationists '''= Very recent Guild, aimed at saving and protecting the environment from the deprivations of mankind's greed. '''God in the Skull = Theologians of a more independant, or just peculiar, persuasion along with rogue mystics and saints have formed this Guild. They stress a personal, internal reality of God more then anything else and have mastered the arts of intense mysticism. They have an especially large following among philosophers and theologians. During the dark ages, it was the GITSF, hidden safely away in their fortified monestaries, who kept alive the writings, knowledge, and sciences of the ancients. The GITS Faction exists to delve deeper into Theology then anyone else ever has. Their strange philosophies and mind-bending theologies even unsettle other hardened Immortals. And they know things about the Mysteries of God that even other Nazoreans have lost to time. The GITS Faction often presents itself like the saints of old. Odd occurences, strange omens, and miraculous things happen just due to their being around, that's how strong their relationship with The Divine is, and that's how unsettling their presence can be. In The Footsteps of Legend '''= A combination of journalism and intrepid exploration; everything from the grand and fantastic to the mysterious and weird. Members of the ITFL journey from location to location searching for the next story or adventure. In the modern age they post blogs or websites, via alias, detailing their adventures and what they found. Many ITFL members act as scouts of a sort for the local Gatherings. Members are often "blessed by the weird," in which strange occurrences frequent them. They especially find a theme occuring in seemingly random encounters, which often stretch for days or weeks even. '''Foes of the Adversary = Monster hunters and Exorcists par excellance, FOA are a rough and tumble lot, and only the strong and disciplined survive. There is a subgroup within the Guild known as Curse-Breakers who are sought the world over for breaking the hold of magic over people and objects. FOA are a very small, selective group - they have to be because essentially they are the tip of the sword. Taking out Vampyre havens, raiding Zombie dens, hunting down murderers, monsters, demons, and other midnight nasties are all their forte. Anyone who even wants to join them must survive a forty day "training program," with the training consisting of first hand encounter/combat with said nasties. Thundering Legion = All things military, this Guild is one of the oldest and largest. They have a formal system of rank, training camps, even full-time officers who keep track of members. Centurians, Tribunes, and Regents are especially welcomed. There are teams of highly trained specialists under the direct command of the highest ranking Tribunes in the Legion, these "Forces" are unleashed on special threats to The Tribe. New State University = This Guild is both a Nazorean Guild as well as a real-life mortal University, complete with international satelite campuses and franchise. Of course the Board of Trustees are all Nazoreans, leading members of the Guild no doubt. Needless to say they work hard to further the goals of higher education and the modern school system. The Great Families '''= All across the globe there are large, wealthy families whose origins go back hundreds of years. These are The Great Families; formed long ago by Nazoreans who continued to look after their mortal kin, they have grown into a large network of mortal families who have a knack for producing Nazoreans. Led by a Head of House who is always a Nazorean of rank equivalent to Regent, they are said to be descended from The Desonsyni. There are many tales about the Great Families: the bricks of their ancestral manors are said to entomb powerful demons captured by their Guid; the family members all share certain genetic "markers" like an unnusual eye color or birthmark; their family chapels, more like small cathedrals, are said to be places of angelic visitation. Outsiders know little of the truth of these tales, and the Great Families aren't willing to fill in the gaps. '''Pheonix Rising = This Guild deals with medicine, human physiology, and the medical community at large. Doctors, nurses, medical engineers, technicians, etc al. A very old and renowned Guild. Strong ties to the Essenes. Redeemer House = A franchise of Inn's where young Christian students spend half the day working and the rest studying for degrees in Pastoral Studies and Counseling (as well as various trades). These Redeemer Houses are also a Nazoean Guild which hopes to create a new form of Christian leadership that can grow and prosper even in a financially unstable world. The Losers '''= Loners, weirdoes, those suffering from mania; these are the members of The Losers. It's something of a scandal that even among the Creator Tribe they are still sometimes alone... The Losers have a history of being on the outskirts of society. But more then one member has risen up in a time of trouble and proven he was a hero. The Losers suffer from a supranatural flaw, Weirdness, that causes others to subconsciously dislike them. This flaw isn't too powerful but Losers suffer a very distinct social stigma, even amid their own kind. They are often avoided or ridiculed and many find it hard to fit in with current social norms. '''Fire in The Machine = Obsessed with technology, mechanics, or chemistry? Fire in the Machine takes in all applicants who have a love for the Divine wonders of engineering. Epitaphs Nazoreans have often taken Epitaphs which are concepts in which they specialize. An Epitaph can be literally any concept (love, wisdom, fire, alacrity, strength, whatever) in which the Nazorean is most profficient. Epitaphs serve a real purpose. If a Nazorean is good at his Epitaph, he can, through example, teach his brothers and sistes how to be better at it. Thus, the ultimate goal of any Epitaph is the strengthening of the Tribe. Common Epitaphs are simple yet profound: love, truth, wisdom, honesty, life, etc. Truly, any concept imaginable can be an Epitaph and shomehow used for the betterment of the Tribe. Nazorean Rites Rites are unique ceremonies involving oaths and procedures designed to force a Nazorean to sharpen his skills and check his virtues. Many Rites are little more then spiritual exercises to challenge one to better themselves; a Nazorean may undertake a Rite were he cannot say anything that is negative at all for forty-eight hours. Rites should be taken seriously, to break a Rite or fail it utterly is seen as a sign of weakness or Discordance. Rites may seem pandantic, but they are a serious exercise in spiritual maturity and discipline. Twilight With the birth of the Internet and mass social-media-networking sites, a dedicated group of Nazoreans working online, known only as "Gatekeepers," have created their own darknet-used exclusively for the wellfare of the Creator Tribe. Joining the darknet, dubbed "Twilight," requires contacting on a secure line a Gatekeeper and being assigned a code name and password along with decryption software. Those who join are not to reveal their identity or info on Twilight to anyone. Twilight hosts forums where Nazoreans interconnect, pass info, trade tips and post the latest updates on important events. Files on other Immortals, enemies, regions, current news, etc., can all be found on Twilight Nazorean Holidays In addition to the same holidays celebrated by their mortal kin, most Nazoreans also celebrate the below mentioned holidays as well. They are usually festival celebrations designed to keep up the social life of any Gathering. Book-keepers Day = Write down all the accounts of forgivenenss you've done. This holiday was originally a spiritual practice of Nazoreans in monastic communities, but was later adopted by many Guilds and Factions. The point is to challenge oneself to see how Christlike one truly is. Breaking of The Vessels = Ritual for neophytes, symbolic of their journey to full admission. After a new Nazorean has undergone his forty day initiation, a ceremony is held where he creates a clay jar, representive of his mortal life, and throws it from the top of the Gathering, effectively breaking ties to his mortality and entering his second life. This is usually the time when a Nazorean chooses his' True Name. Night of the Fool King = Competition of some kind, in medieval times it was jousting and sword fighting, but in modern times it is more commonly paintball and racing sports. The point is, the winners - one male and one female - are crowned the Fool King and Fool Queen for the night. They are given their own royal chairs and court and anything they command must be done (within reason). Their "reign" ends at sunrise. Night Pilgrimage = Pilgrimage on foot at night. When the sun sets, the Nazoreans congregate and travel, usually on foot, to a certain location of religious significance. The Regent gives a speech to address problems and uplift morale. Then they return home and a twenty-four hour time of silence is observed for reflection. Dead of Winter = Huge bonfire, partying out in the cold air, all to show that the Nazoreans are the children of life even in the midst of the time of death. This holiday is especially popular among Gatherings with enclosed courtyards or those located in more private areas. The Lost Factions These Factions are no longer with us, for one reason or another. Nazoreans rarely speak of them to outsiders, and those that do speak of them only in honorable terms. The Lost Factions are taught to all Neophytes, that they might learn from the past. The Ancient Order = Arguably the very first Faction, formed by the Elders of the first Nazorean Gatherings (Jerusalem, Damascus, Constantinople, Rome, Antioch, Alexandria). The Ancient Order thought of itself less as a political party and more as a governing council. In time the Order came to be associated strongly with Constantinople-the "City Protected by God" (despite repeated barbarian invasions the city was never conquered). When the Assassins besieged it in 1495, and used the huge canons of the mysterious Urban to tear down the legendary walls of the city; the entire Ancient Order died in the valiant but losing battle that ensued. The Bronze Serpents = Formed shortly after The Ancient Order; full of hotheads and young turks, known for its zeal and foolhardiness. While the Ancient Order represented age and experience, the Bronze Serpents was the Faction of the young and zealous. When The Ancient Order died, the Nazoreans of the Dark Ages realized their mistake-putting Faction loyalty above that of The Tribe itself. To pardone this stain from them, the members of the Bronze Serpents willingly disbanded and most refused to join any other Faction. Encheridion = No one really knows much about this mysterious Faction, originating in Eastern Europe during the late twelth century. What is known about them is that they as a whole suddenly disappeared-they came together and as one crossed the Veil into the other world. To this day rumors run amock about them and sightings of powerful but unknown Nazoreans are still heard by travellers who return from the other side? The Importance of Greek Nazoreans favor Greek, since it is the language of the New Testament (their Testament) and so Nazoreans are all trained in Greek in order to communicate with others of their kind, regardless of respective location or origins. Other popular languages are Latin, Hebrew, and Aramaic. Cultural Bans on Nazoreans Some supernatural powers Nazoreans do not favor - such as shapeshifting. Nazoreans view the human form as sacred, since it was the form Jesus took, therefore they do not shed it (there are exceptions, though). Mind-control is another, and the reason for it should be obvious. You will rarely if ever see a Nazorean utilizing any power that strips another of his free-will. Nazorean Time-Keeping With Nazoreans, it is popular to always write the year "Anno Domini," literally "in the year of our Lord." This is both personal habit and tradition, especially among the older Factions like the King's Blood and Hidden Empire. Christercany Christercany is an ancient art of symbology begun by the earliest Nazoreans who taught their mortal counterparts to use secret codes to hide in plain sight. There are two major traditions of it, the Western or "standard" tradition and a slightly different Eastern tradition. Nazoreans do not speak of Christercany at all with outsiders and to even explain it at all is tantamount to treason as it represents a serious break in The Tribe's ability to communicate covertly. Christercanic symbols, almost all of them variations of The Cross, are laden with a hidden message and designed to be visible in plain sight but usually only as grafitti. When another Nazorean sees the symbols, he can read them and utilize the knowledge. The Discipline Arcani The only universal law-code among the Nazoreans, The Discipline Arcani has only 3 parts. Breaking the Discipline Arcani usually gets you a visitation by a higher-up in the Tribe who one-way-or-another reminds you of your place in the grand scheme of things. 1. No Nazorean shall attack and kill a fellow Nazorean, nor shall he stand by and allow it to be done. 2. No Nazorean shall break The Alpha's wishes and reveal us to the mortal masses, so the pearls do not appear before the swine. 3. Whatever you Create, you are responsible for. Nazorean Age Table Name of Age / Age / Characteristics Catechumen 1-5 years Barely stronger then a Mortal. Neophyte 5-25 Visibly stronger then a Mortal, Valiant 25-100 Proficiency in Creating, definately growing stronger Throne 100-500 A serious threat to most supernaturals, decently strong Seraphim 500-1000 Very powerful, can easily cross the Veil, knowledge beyond Mortals. Elder 1000-1500 Extremely powerful, a dangerous threat to almost anything. Patriarch/Matriarch 1500-2000+ A Co-Creator with God, almost a demigod unto themselves. Chartreusse Chartreusse is a wine that to mortals is just that-a wine. But to Immortals, it has healing properties, can reverse toxins, and reinvigorate even partially destroyed and dessicated bodies! Its origins lie in the monks of the famous Clunaic Abbey, in France. Over the centuries, Nazorean monks in the abbey experimented with herbal remedies and Immortal physiology until they perfected the tonic currently known as Chartreusse. Chartreusse is very popular among the European Immortals and has become a booming business for many intrepid entrepenuars. Big money can be gained by handling the tonic, but there is also great risk for exposure to theives and killers. Such is the life of any businesman. Legendary Groups of Nazoreans These are famous, or infamous, groups of Nazoreans. Few in number, they are something akin to folk-tales and historical heroes to the Creators. Azarii = A legendary group of Nazoreans, small in number, who wander from town to town, church to church, masquerading as the homeless and unwanted. If they are welcomed and shown Christlike love-they bless the people and the blessing is said to be great. But if they are ignored or worse-their curse lays upon the town until its destruction. Knights of the Round = The infamous Knights of the Round Table were Immortals whose quest for the Holy Grail was actually a search for a powerful Relic dating back to the founding of the Nazorean Tribe. Knights Templar '''= Survivors of the decimation of their order, these Nazorean Templars live mainly in Italy and around the Mediterranean. They have rededicated themselves to their original purpose: the protection of pilgrims, especially fellow Christians. They have come into conflict with the other Tribes, most notably the Sadducees, but they are staunch allies of the Essenes. There are only a small handful left, stationed mostly in Italy, Greece, and northern Israel. '''Patronage/Apprenticeship Sometimes, an elder Nazorean will take one or more younger Nazoreans under his wing officially. This is reffered to as the patron-client system, and it is never taken lightly. The Nazorean in training accepts orders and challenges from his mentor, and in return his mentor shows him what he knows. The protegee prospers, and the mentor shares in the glory of his pupil's victories. God-Talkers God-Talkers are Nazoreans who have taken a vow to speak of nothing except in relation to God. They speak and act always with a direct intention of God, no matter what. Truth-Speakers Truth-Speakers are Nazoreans who have taken a vow never to lie, at all, to speak nothing but the truth no matter the consequences. Most Christians accept that lying can be justified in some limited situations (to save others, divert catastrophe, etc.). But Truth-Speakers have voluntarily surrendered even this! Why? So that others might learn of the benefits of an honest lifestyle. Death-Speakers Death-Speakers always try to remind everyone of Death and it's imminence. They have taken a vow to keep mortals educated about their own mortality, and often keep Memento Mori tattoes or designs on their persons. Casting of Lots A common form of decision making among Nazoreans is to cast lots. This is more then simply pulling straws, prayers are said and petitions made to God for His' guidance in the casting of lots. The idea is that the casting itself is a method for seeing which decision God favors. History of the Nazoreans Below is a very limited list of Nazorean history. Much has been abridged, since the total story of the Creator Tribe would doubtless fill entire libraries. This list is offered in hopes of at least painting a rough outline of the timeline and transformation of the first, small band of Creators into the modern, globally present Tribe of Immortals known as the Nazoreans. Age of Heroes = The first three hundred years of the church, the Nazoreans of this time were little more then public enemies and hunted criminals. Some managed to bring their mortal kin to lands far outside the Empire, such as the Shang-Di in the Oriental lands and India. Sadly, little has survived from this period save a few precious scrolls and relics. Those Nazoreans who hail from this age, the very first ones, would today be powerful Immortals. During this period, Nazoreans stayed away from other Immortals. While they would attack anyone or anything that threatened their people, the only other Tribe they had regular "dealings" with were the Arians and Sadducee/Pharisee. And those dealings with the Arians were pitted battles. The destruction of Jerusalem gutted the Sadducee, leaving them broken. But the Pharisee continued to be a constant hindrance to Nazoreans: the enmity between the two groups often led to acts of violence, perpetrated by instigators on both sides. Fall of Rome = The time from 313 Anno Domini, when Christianity was legalized by the Emperor Constantine, until the sacking of Rome by various barbarian hordes. This was a dire time of turmoil, when all of civilization seemed to be collapsing. Nazoreans during this dark period began to form independant organizations within the Tribe, the beginning of the Factions. It was also a time of many, many shinning examples of heroism among the Creators - many mortal villages survived only because of the protection of a Gathering in their midst. Barbarion Horde '''= The waves of Barbarians that swept across Europe, causing the fall of the Roman empire and the beginning of the Dark Ages, saw the Nazorean Tribe in total conflict with enemy Tribes not native to the Mid-East. Barbarian elements of the Athanatoi, Vampyre, even the Apiru. '''The Dark Ages = The collapse of Rome left the then known-world with only the Church as the last remaining social system to instill order. The Nazoreans quickly formed small-knit mortal communities, to tend and farm to themselves, taking up arms in their own defence. This was a direct copycat of the Nazorean Factions system, each mortal region tending to its own concerns and banding together only to take on larger, external threats. For a time it worked beautifully - until mortal leaders began currupting it into what would become the fuedal system of lords and serfs. The Midnight Crusade = With the advent of the Dark Ages, North Africa, Europe, Russia and other areas formerly under the banner of the Roman Empire were now seen as "Christian Lands." Hostile elements of other Tribes are allowed to live in their own areas, but elements of the Vampyre, Zombie, and Mummy refuse to give up their lands. Their predatory nature causes them to harm mortals, thus leading to numerous confrontations with Nazoreans who viewed themselves as guardians of humanity. These confrontations eventually blossom into a series of continent wide crusades by Nazorean armies against the undead. Eventually, the Assassins and Pharisee took up their own Midnight Crusades. Rise of the Assassins = In 635 Anno Domini, an Arab Tribesman founds Islam... and an entirely new Theist Tribe of Immortals. Calling themselves the Hashishim, or 'Assassins' to western ears, and seeing curruption and evil everywhere in the then modern world, they quickly conquer and dominant the Middle-East, Egypt and Africa, as well as the Iberian Peninsula (Spain). The Assassins and their "Saracen" kin brook no resistance to their rule, seeing even the Creator Tribe as inefficient, and their attempts at invading Europe lead to the mortal Crusades of the middle and late Dark Ages. Fall of Constantinople = A revolution in cannon technology allows the Assassins, Zealots, and Athanatoi mercenaries to blast down the legendary walls protecting the ancient city of Constantinople. The Ancient Order Faction, along with countless other Nazoreans, die in the fighting. It is important to remember that during the Dark Ages, when Christians of the West were living in the squalor of the times due to recession and disorginization brought about by the barbarians; the Christians of the East had built a shinning Empire, the Byzantine Empire, complete with what was then advanced medicine and technology. Art and culture flourished. But the destruction of Constantinople effectively signals the end of the Dark Ages. Factions United-Battle of Lepanto = The fall of Constantinople causes the Nazoreans to seriously reconsider their loyalties. The Bronze Serpents willingly disband, starting a popular trend of pronouncing ones Tribal allegience above all others. Thus re-united, the Nazoreans prepare for a major resistance move to an encrouching Assassin invasion, the infamous Battle of Lepanto. Concord of Laban = The Assassins are defeated and driven back at the Battle of Lepanto, a peace concord is struck up. Shortly after this, a little known Essene diplomat, Laban, manages to convene an international council of the heads of the Nazoreans, the Pharisee, the Assassins, and his own Tribe. This is the beginning of La Quatro Leon or Alliance of the Four Lions. The Alliance dictates the Concord of Laban - a series of rules that hereafter all Immortals will adhere too, in the hopes of avoiding further war. Resurgence: The Reformation = Martin Luther, and unmentioned Nazorean allies, introduce a new concept, one which the older Nazorean leaders had been too afraid to employ. Instead of having one, highly centralized church, there should be multiple churches each with it's own governing councils and leadership. Thus spread out, the shephards would be closer to their flocks. The rise of these new churches help to bring life back into Christendom: with more pastors speaking on a more local level, ordinary people began to seriously consider religious topics for themselves. Many more began to view Christ as a really existing Being, one with whom they could have a relationship. The New World = The discovery of the New World, North and South America, brought with it the greatest single chance for evangelism since the Age of Heroes. The Nazoreans were immediately among the first to traverse the raging Atlantic Ocean and settle the early Americas. While, sadly, many European colonies came to blows with the natives, some did not - Roger Williams and the Colony of Maryland being a classic example of a Christian nation. The Renaissance, which occured only slightly before the discovery of the new world, plus the rise of Protestantism and a more personal form of Christianity, saw a great rise in the number of Creators. The Nazoreans witnessed the formation of new Factions, most notably the Sons of Liberty, and the spread of Christianity to two whole continents within the span of little more then a hundred and fifty-years. Age of the Machine '''= The Industrial Revolution was a milestone for mankind, it was, since the Renaissance, the second single impetus for the formation of the modern world. The rapid advancement and growth of technology was a direct result of the "help" given by the Immortals, who had long had superior technology they kept hidden from the mortals. The Nazoreans were divided along several lines of ideaology: some saw the industrial revolution as a boon, others as dirty and an impetus for the mistreatment of the lower classes (child laborers, etc.), most had mixed feelings. The one uniform rule the Creators as a whole had was a desire to see the betterment of the lower classes, and it was during this age the Mongrel Nation really came to the fore. '''Reign of Fire = The Nazoreans emerged from the Industrial Revolution both bitter and yet full of fire. While they had lost the social power of a large, centralized church, in order to beat the vestigial dark ages, they had gained the ability to raise "troops" (smaller churches and social activists) more quickly and mobilize them much faster. However, the Nazorean Tribe itself underwent a huge revolution with the birth of the Pentecostal Movement. Born in the United States thanks to Charles Fox Parham and Oral Robert's ministries, they helped start a rebirth of interest in The Holy Ghost. For the longest time, Nazorean strongholds were mostly in Europe, the Mid-East, Russia, and North America. But the wave of new Nazoreans produced by Pentecostalism saw Nazorean strongholds popping up in greater numbers in places largely unassociated with the Creator Tribe - Australia, Africa, South America, Central America, etc. The Great War - Rise of the Valkyrie = The Two World Wars, oftentimes reffered to as the "Great Wars," were truly unique: they saw the rise of an unknown Tribe called the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie's gross breaking of the Concord of Laban causes all other Tribes to unite against them, resulting in the cataclysmic end of World War II. The Great Wars were the two major geopolitical events that shaped the modern world we live in today. The Nazoreans are a Greater Tribe, with a global presence, shock troops, and entrenched positions. But the modern era has also brought them into greater contact with the Others, and not always in circumstances the Creator's would favor. Can the Nazoreans survive as a major player into the future, or will they be overrun and replaced by upstart Tribes? Using Nazoreans in a Story Literary Device The Nazoreans are nothing if not analogical symbols of Christ and His' teachings. When used properly in a story, Nazoreans are shinning examples of all that is true about Christianity. They also act as a vehicle for story-telling. The Power to Create is another analogy: it represents God's Love and Grace. It is part of Christian teaching that God created man to be a co-creator, to share in His' grace and nature and life. The Nazoreans represent this in their creative abilities. When attempting to demonstrate a Nazorean creating in a story, use a flex to show when he mentally activating his power.